The present invention relates to water-in-oil and oil-in-water emulsions which contain significant amounts of fish oil in the oil phase thereof and which are stabilized against the formation of malodorous alcohols and aldehydes therein during the shelf life thereof by the use therein of certain enzyme based stabilization systems.